Marry me
by Aqua-Shadows-Love
Summary: Lily has been charged with dragging their swordsman back to the bedroom before he kills someone. But will the morning after clubbing on their last day of vacation change everything between them? AlbelOC Warning, lots and lots of Fluff. Rated for safety.


Yet another just thing. It's purely AlbelOC 'cause Albel is a sexy SOB and i want him. But other than that it's kind of... fluffy... actually it's very fluffy... but i love it. Albel is a little OOC... but it fits the story and i cant help it. The last little bit was something that i randomly poped into my head and i couldn't think of anything else!!! all i could think of was... well... this was all i could think of... but that's beside the point.

Albel, Fayt, Cliff, and Vanadiel belong truely to Sqeenix and they are gods to be worshiped. Lily " Water Pixie" Sanet (soon to be Nox) bellongs wholey to me.

With all of that said, please enjoy the fic!

_**-----------------------**_

"You ass-holes" I mutter weakly as the heavy body of the Black Birgade Captin was dumped uon me.

"Short straw..." Fayt reminds me in a sing-songy voice.

"Fuck you Fayt. Fuck. You." I glare heartedly.

I was about to reply more, when Albel moves his clawed hand to my neck and sighs. I freeze and stare down at the infamous "Albel The Wicked". For all his name protrays, he doesn't seem so "wicked" to me when he sleep. I sigh as he relaxes his grip and slumps into my arms, his head sliding further down my collar.

"Great. Now I cant move... For a twig boy, Albel... You're heavy..." I mutter as i try to shift under him.

"It's my clawed hand, Wench." Albel mutters up to me.

"EEP! Holy shit Albel. Dont do that!" I cry out as Albel looks up at me.

"Feh. You should learn to pay more attention to those near you." Albel smirks at me.

"Whatever. Listen... If you're awake, that means you can get up right?" I ask hopefully.

"I wish. I've lost the feeling in my legs and cant move." Albel confesses.

"Of course you have..." I groan in anger.

"Fucking bastards... I'll kill them next chance I get.." I mutter under my breath, not keeping my threat from anyone.

"At least someone has a sence of humor." Albel smirks.

"How can you smirk in your position?"

"Feh... Just get me somewhere quiet... The noise in this room hurts my ears." Albel comands.

"It's called music genious... And I would... If you weren't... So goddamn... Heavy!!" Durring my pauses I lift Albel up and at the end of my sentance push him off of my body, allowing air into my legs and lungs.

"Holy shit that feels much better... Albel, it's not only your arm but your entire body is heavy... Damn you..." I pant regaining the feeling in my legs.

"Feh... Help me up worm." Albel demands.

"Insult me again and I'll just leave you there... Give me your hand." I sigh as I stand, a bit wobly from the drinks and having Albel cut the circulation from my legs. I watch cautiously as Albel hands his unclawed hand to me. I take the hand roughly and reach under his upper arm pulling him to his knees in the process.

I have Albel rest his arms around my neck and take a deep, preparing breath. I roughly stand, lifting Albel to almost his true hight. Slowly I walk him over to the room I was demanded to share with the wicked one. I kick the door with my boot clad foot and sigh in releif as it slides open nicely, almost loosing my footing with Albel in the process. I stumble into the room and over to the bed. In the dark it was really hard to tell if there really anyting there, so I was releived to feel the soft bed under my body, despite the fact that Albel's clawed hand was drapped, quite hevily might I add, over my back.

"Oh god... Never have I been so happy to feel a bed beneath me..." I whisper into the night.

"Move wench. I want to sleep." Albel demands of me.

"Feh. Do you expect me to help you?" I spit at his comment.

"No. I can move now." With that, Albel kicks me off the bed, forcing me to meet the cruel and unforgiving floor.

"Ouch. Hey! I have to sleep there too! back off asshole!" I cry into the dark room.

No reply came from the swordsman, but the sound of blankets moving told me he was trying to ignore me. Sighing I stand and wipe Imaginary dust off of my pants. Figuring it was too dark for Albel to see me I walk over to my pack and pull out a hair-tie. I pull off my shirt, exposing my tank-top, and my boots. I set them on the back and sigh deeply as i tie my hair into a tight bun to keep out of my face. This was going to be a long night.

"'Bel? Please tell me there's enough room for the both of us..." I plead, using the nickname I rarely got away with except when he was either really tired or in a really good mood.

"Feh, There's plenty of room. Shut up and get in water pixie." I cringe at the name Albel used when he felt like teasing me.

I stick my toung out at him, knowing well that he couldn't see me, and walk over to the side of the bed I thought the Wicked One wasn't on. Obviously Albel was side hopping and when I sat down I sat on a flesh arm conected to a very irked swordsman body. I instantly stand up and blush as a natural reaction.

"Oh gosh 'Bel! Dont side hop!" I cry into the room.

"Look before you sit, Water Pixie. Here, sit down." Bel reaches out and touches my hand, sucessfully pulling me back onto the bed. I expected to sit on Albel's arm again, but not his lap.

I let out a squeek as Albel wraps his arms around my waist, holdng me on his lap. I blush deeply and try to squirm out. I instantly freeze when his clawed hand wraps firmly around my wrists, holding me down. Cursing my luck I stop moving and relax into Albel's body.

"Alright, I get it. 'stop moving'. Fine, just let me lie down. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep before my hangover shows up." I plead.

Not really expecting him to fall asleep I lie back, expecting him to compensate for the weight of my torso. Against expectations Albel falls back with me and I'm stuck wraped in Albel's arms and lying on top of him.

"'Bel?!" I cry in suprise as my back rests on top of his chest.

A moan is heard from below me and I sigh angerly. As I rest on Albel's chest I shivver from the lack of clothing. Alowing my waist to be held by Albel I reach over and pull the blankets from the other side of the bed over us. Deciding that at least I should get a little bit of sleep before we leave Vanadiel to return to work.

"-And Lily, sitting in a bed, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. First came Babies, then came marrage, then came the-" I wake to the annoying voice of Cliff singing.

"Death of Cliff Fitter..." Albel's monotone and murdurous voice spits from beneath me.

I giggle lightly only to wince in pain and press my palm to my temple, willing the agonizing hangover to go away. Whining lightly I snuggle closer to the warmth on my back only to remember it was Albel I slept on and received a quick prik on my bare stomach due to Albel using his claw. sliding my hands down my face I clasp them over my ears, partialy sucesfully closing my brain to the pounding of the voices coming into my brain.

Once silence had overcome the room I feel a sharp prick to my shoulder causing me to glance behind me. Albel moves my hand away from my ear and whisperes "Get. Off." sharply, causing me to scramble off and then instantly regret it.

"But 'Bel... I'm cold now..." I wimper pathetically.

Against better judgement, I'm sure, Albel growls warningly and hauls me back onto his lap. Back in the warmth and happy with my simple pleasure I snuggle close and close my eyes, intending to return to the hangover-less world of dreams... Had Fayt not come in just as I was getting comfortable and yelled to pack up.

"Fuck! Fayt you son of a bitch! Get out of here!" I yell back, my head swimming in pain.

"Water pixie, relax..." Albel whispers, running his real hand down my spine softly causing shivvers to trail down my back.

"Fine... Fayt, I'll be out in a bit... Sorry..." I mumble half-heartedly, thinking he thourouly deserved it for making me carry Albel back to our room last night.

"Water Pixie...?" Albel starts once the door was closed and it was just the two of us on the bed.

"Mmm... N'yes?" I ask quietly.

"Marry me." Albel states.

Barely hearing the demand I nod my head numbly. As the two words process I snap my head around to face Albel. Shock covers my face as I stare into Albel's eyes. Honesty and determination radiates off of Albel as I search his face and my own mind. _Albel "The Wicked" Nox just asked me to marry him... Albel just proposed to me...!_ I think in shock.

"Ye... Yes... Yes. Yes!" I smile, tears coming to my eyes as I clasp my arms around his neck.

_**------------------**_

and that's all she wrote! or is it...? you tell me. should i write the little wedding fic or not? i might, though encouragement would be nice! Regular reveiws are too, like helpful hints on how to make it better... stuff like that


End file.
